Chapter 47: Solaceon Ruins, Mystery of the Past
Brief Summary The group, spending a relaxing week in Solaceon Town, decides to visit the Solaceon Ruins and see the famous monuments for themselves. They arrive, and discover that the ruins are more than just a single monument, and are much larger than ever expected. Entire underground cities in massive, stone-walled mounds, with a single temple atop the mount on a flat, grassy complex. Dividing up into two groups, Jeremy and Niya, and Sam and Alyssandra, the latter of which Pikachu decides to tag along with. The latter two teens are also joined by Sam's ghostly apparition of a grandfather, Aurelio. The group splits up, prepared with walkie-talkies, helmet cameras and other safety equipment; fearing a repeat of the Mt. Coronet incident. Once inside, the continue to comb the inner chambers for clues or artifacts or other interesting bits of history when Sam, Alyssandra and Pikachu arrive at the famous Room of Glyphs. Astonished by the carvings on the walls, known as the elusive and impossible to crack Unknown Prime, or U-Prime, language. The group reuinites within the room to try and decipher its mysteries. Alyssandra and Sam reach a breakthrough when they realize some of the scenes depicted in the carvings are actually duplicates of some in the antechamber to the Vault of Souls. After realizing this, Sam is given a temporary lucky lapse where he is able to decipher but a single phrase in the writing on the wall. This opens a wall alcove, hidden for hundreds of years, and within it, a small wooden box. The group flees the scene, absconding with the wooden box and its key and placing everything in the room back as it was before. Once at the hotel, they head to the girls' room while Sam takes a call at the front desk. Here Sam speaks with the Great Mother who returns the group's Spiritomb, including one for Niya and Jeremy. Later, the group opens the wooden chest, only to find small ivory tiles with carvings of the U-Prime alphabet on them. There are supposedly several sets of tiles, yet they are unable to decipher what the purpose of these tiles is, or what they mean. Taking a break from the elusive study of the tiles, Sam and Alyssandra go for a walk to a nearby park, where Sam, realizing how worried his friend is about his health, and constant disappearances during her Pokemon Contests, tells Alyssandra the truth about his grandfather. While Alyssandra is unable to see him, she converses with Aurelio, using Sam as a medium. The three remain talking in the park for hours, before returning to The Sleeping Swellow Inn near sunset for dinner. Characters Here is a list of characters and Pokemon from the chapter by order of appearance: Characters *Sam Accardi *Niya Konstantinova *Jeremy De Oliveira Malhotra *Alyssandra De Rossi *Aurelio Giovinazzo Pokemon *Jeremy's Pikachu Location Here is a list of locations from the chapter by order of appearance: *Solaceon Ruins External Links Read Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga online here Category:Chapters (Sinnoh Saga) Category:Chapters